Killing Machine
by HypnoLullaby
Summary: Naruto, a boy trained by Momochi Zabuza and Yuki Haku since his four years of age, is a killer for hire who likes nothing more than to end any sort of life. Due to this, his talent is noticed by the Seven Swordsmen who call him for recruitment. While he is away, his two partners take care of a certain bridge builder. When he returns to see they're dead, he quickly plots vendetta.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_It's a right hook. Duck it._

His body followed the mind's orders, avoiding the punch that threatened his temple and responding with a right uppercut. He embraced the enemy's waist, getting ready for the grapple.

Suddenly, he felt his own head being grabbed.

_Watch out for the left knee._

He used his right elbow to stop it before it could do damage and quickly extended both his legs, swaying his body backwards, effectively flipping the man over him and sending him to the hard ground.

This didn't stop the enemy ninja as he quickly stood up again and rushed him with a bunch of tornado kicks in a row.

_He's desperate. Tilt back to avoid the next and duck in to bring him down._

With effect, he leaned back against the air, dodging the swinging foot before rushing in, catching it as it came again after its owner spun.

As it was caught between his arm and torso, he spun to the opposite direction, using the leg and the palm he had placed against the enemy's chest as a lever as he brought him up only to send him crashing onto the hard earth.

"GAH!" The man screamed in pain as he felt at least two of his ribs crack with the impact. The blond that had caused said damage was smiling to himself as he gestured for his enemy to get up.

"Come on, get the fuck up, don't be a bitch!" He taunted.

The man looked at him with a mixture of absolute fury and pain, as if unsure wether to whimper or roar at him.

He made his decision as he stood up, limping heavily because of his now readjusted skeleton.

_This is his last blow and he knows it. Avoid this one and finish this._

The man rushed him with a flying right punch that he avoided with a side-step to the left and a right knee directly to the gut.

"AH! SHIT! FUCK!" The man protested against his pain as he fell to his knees and hands, coughing out blood.

The blond attacker smirked with confidence and sadism at the same time. He readied himself as he prepared his killer combination.

The man couldn't manage to stumble to his feet, so he pulled him up by the hair, forcing him to stand up before delivering a right hook that shook his brain.

The ninja was about to fall again before a left knee stopped him and sent him up again, being followed up with a left spinning back hand and a left side kick that sent him into a tree.

The impact made him bounce off of the wood, making him stumble forward. Blood was coming out of his mouth and his unfocused eyes revealed how close he was to blacking out.

As he stumbled forward, the blond was already spinning in the air. His right shin was just barely visible for a brief moment as his leg warmers slipped up just a bit, before it collided with the man's skull, effectively sending him back against the tree and falling down, unconscious.

Uzumaki Naruto grinned to himself once again. Another anonymous Kirigakure Hunter-Nin taken out of circulation. Fifth that week, if his calculations were right.

He slapped an explosive tag onto the barely alive ninja's chest, giving off a smile. _I see Yagura hasn't given up on getting us back yet._

He moved away, shrugging to himself. It wasn't like he could complain. He hadn't even needed to unsheath his Katana against this one. Either they were getting too shabby, or he was getting too strong. Either way, he was the winner.

He was wearing a pair of black shorts that went down and stopped just a bit after his knee, where his leg-warmers began, ending in his shins, where the black ninja sandals were to cover his feet. For his upper body, he wore a simple, black tank top and forearm-warmers. His whiskered face, sky-blue eyes and yellow hair were all left uncovered, just as he liked them to be. His slashed Kirigakure forehead protector was around his neck, as a collar.

As soon as he considered himself a safe distance away from his fresh "kill", he performed the half Ram seal with his right hand. An explosion went off somewhere behind him, signaling the moment when Death's Scythe was swung for the ANBU.

Naruto smirked to himself once again. _I should hurry up, Zabuza-san and Haku-chan won't be pleased if I'm late._

"Yo, Naruto! You're back!" Zabuza called out to him as the boy entered their Land of Waves hideout.

From the outside, it looked like a simple, wooden shed, but inside there was a secret entrance to a natural cave that had been fully equipped with various rooms, food and weapon storages and even a shower station.

As he stepped inside, he saw that the murderer was sharpening his blade by dripping blood from a vial on it. The blade had the power to use the iron to both rebuild and sharpen itself. The more blood that was powered, the deadliest it became.

He was sitting by the dining table as he did so, and Naruto mimicked his actions, laying his Katana on it before sitting down.

"You've got blood on your hands and a big grin on your face. Who did you beat up?" The assassin asked him, making the blond boy chuckle while throwing him a white porcelain mask.

"Another hunter-nin. Yagura sure misses us. But they're running out of capable people. This one didn't even humor me for five minutes. I beat him senseless and cleaned it up with an explosive tag." He reported, setting his feet on the table and reclining back on the chair with his arms behind him.

Zabuza chuckled. _As brutal as possible. Just like always._

"So what are you working on now, Zabuza-san?" He asked, making the other shrug as if it was no big deal.

"This businessman, Gato, wants me to kill some old bridge builder. He's going to have a Konoha Genin team accompanied with a Jounin teacher escorting him, I think. Just an easy assassination mission, really. But oh well, it pays." Zabuza replied. Naruto nodded, thinking it over.

"Want me to go along? There's no Genin team out there that can take both of us at a time." He suggested, but his leader waved him off.

"Haku's coming with me." He explained. Naruto laughed to himself. If Haku was going, there was no reason for worrying.

"Speaking of her, where is she?" The blond asked, receiving a shrug in response.

"I think she's taking a shower."

He nodded, taking a deep breath before allowing himself to relax. He needed time to rest, just like everyone else.

"Naruto-kun.." A voice came out of nowhere, interrupting the sweet silence of the dark that was his sleep.

"Hmm?" He asked, hesitant in opening his eyes.

"Please, wake up. You were having a strange dream."

He recognized the voice as Haku's and finally determined that there would be no more sleeping for him for the moment, and so, he simply sat up from the chair.

"What do you mean?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I don't know, I heard you saying my name several times and thought you were having some sort of nightmare." She explained. His cheeks almost immediately grew red as he remembered just what kind of dream he had had. He quickly covered his face, trying to hide it from the girl.

"Yeah sure, that was it. Damn nightmares." He agreed. She giggled.

"Yes, I know. Anyway, I also woke you up because me and Zabuza-san are heading off to meet the team that's going to be escorting the bridge builder and scout out their abilities. We'll probably only be away for a day or two."

He took a moment to process the information before quickly nodding in response.

"Alright. Is there any mission for me to do?"

"No. But, there is something that we just received..."

"And that is?"

Haku took a deep breath and sighed, handing him a letter that had been previously opened. It was a "tradition" of the trio to read eachother's "mail". Kept them loyal and allowed for multiple perspectives on whatever it was.

""From the Seven Swordsmen"?" He read out loud, confused as to what it meant. He looked up at Haku, who just signalled for him to read everything.

_To Uzumaki Naruto. We are aware that you have joined one of our members in his quest to assassinate the Mizukage and take Kirigakure. We do not agree with your common values and goals, but we are forced to admit that you have considerable skill, having erased every single bounty hunter that Yagura, our Mizukage has sent after you. So we want to make you a proposition. We ask that you meet with us in Bloodriver Bar, inside the Village itself so we can discuss further._

_If you fail to show up, we will take that as a refusal, and will immediately make it our objective to hunt you down, just like Zabuza. And maybe, your little girlfriend as well. Pure as Snow, right? We'll see how pure she is after we're done with her._

He stared wide-eyed at the piece of paper, as if it had been written on it that if you decapitate someone they won't die.

"How stupid do they think I am? I mean, seriously! How did you even get this letter?" Naruto asked her. She shrugged.

"Zabuza-san says that the Seven Swordsmen have ways to contact eachother no matter what. But I also think that it's kind of silly they think you'd go into the lion's mouth just because of such a weak threat." Haku replied. Naruto was still quite confused, and quickly looked to the side, searching for Zabuza.

The last Hyoton user pointed up with her right index finger, immediately giving him the message.

He stood up from the chair, gripping the piece of paper in his right hand as he headed for the hideout's exit. Haku was quick on following him.

He pushed the shed's door open, spotting Zabuza immediately.

He was right in front of the house, still tending to KubiKiriBocho. He made no sign of detecting their presence, but Naruto knew that with his perfected audition, he had probably heard them coming as soon as he rose from his chair.

"Zabuza-san, what does this mean? Either the Swordsmen are more stupid than what I thought or there's something I'm just not getting." The blond asked him, making Zabuza raise his head as he dripped one last droplet of blood onto the blade.

"Isn't it obvious? It's a recruitment message. The thing they want to discuss with you is your training with them and replacing one of them in the future. That's exactly the way I got into the organization..." He replied. Naruto's eyes almost sparkled when he heard this. To become a member of the Kirigakure Seven Swordsmen was an honor.

But yet again...

"But they want to meet specifically in the heart of Kirigakure! Isn't this an obvious trap? Yagura could get his hands on me as soon as I stepped foot inside!" Naruto contradicted. Zabuza laughed.

"Kid, if there's something that the Seven hold dear, it's their word. Psychopaths have trouble relying on each other, so, as a means to nullify that, each and everyone of them keeps their promises. There's no trap."

He was done sharpening the blade, but he still kept it in place, glancing up at the moon. Naruto moved uncomfortably.

"You don't look like you like the idea, though."

Zabuza looked up to him. He wasn't surprised. Naruto had always been quite the intuitive and observant little guy.

"It's not that i don't like it. I've trained you to become the world's best killing machine since the day I found you wandering around that forest close to Konoha, and with your natural talent, it was pretty much a sure guess that you'd be invited to the Seven. I just want you to know something before you go, though..."

He finally stood up, coming face to face with the blond boy. He had grown so much in the last ten years, and was now a strong, very capable and extremely dangerous individual. Zabuza could firmly say he was proud of his work on Naruto, as he had long since surpassed himself and was now probably at the level of seasoned Jounin.

"When you're in there, watch your back. It's not just you, there will be at least five damn psychopaths in that room who want nothing else but to spill blood. Trust nothing, not even your own shadow and you should be fine. Try to come back soon, alright?" Although he was ready to face Jounin of high level, he wasn't ready to face five of them. The Seven were no joke in battle. Zabuza himself could probably only defeat one and wound another before dying.

Naruto took a moment to think about it. It was like playing with Katon techniques. Sure, it could be fun and cool for a while, but if you aren't careful, you can also completely sear yourself.

He looked up at his mentor.

"I'll accept their offer, but I'll also stay alive. You've got my word, Zabuza-san."

The Demon eyed his disciple, a smile on his face as he messed up his hair.

"I'm sure you will. Anyway, get your stuff ready. I and Haku will leave for our assassination first thing in the morning, and you are leaving for Kirigakure as well. It should take you around two weeks to go there and come back. Make sure to hurry. When you arrive, Haku and I will probably already have your share of the cash."

Naruto nodded as he made off to prepare himself.

_Bloodriver bar, huh? This place looks like the shittiest craphole I've ever had the displeasure to be inside of._ Naruto thought to himself as he entered. He was still using his normal outfit, but the difference was he now wore a facial porcelain mask that was white on one side and black on the other.

It did its job of concealing his identity well enough, as most currently active shinobi of Kirigakure were drunk by midnight, which was the time by then.

The bar was simple. The walls weren't even painted as you could easily see the bricks and their color and the illumination was one miserable ceiling lamp that failed to kick the shade out of most of the place. There were a few wooden tables in front of him, a jukebox, pool table and dart game by the left and the actual bar by the right, with the bartender behind it. Metal music was blaring out from each of the black speakers that were in each of the four corners of the small place.

As he closed the door behind him, every face in the bar turned to look at him. Many of them had hostility in them, while others had just mild curiosity. He didn't really care as he glanced at the bartender.

Taking a look at his mask, outfit and Katana on his back, he immediately knew what the boy was there for and pointed him to his side, where an easily disregarded wooden door was. He immediately walked among the drunken deadbeats before reaching it.

He opened the door and found a set of steps that led down to an old basement. It was dimly lit by one single torch that was placed on the wall.

Surprise, surprise, there was another door. This one was made of steel, obviously desgined to keep intruders out if the big, muscled man with a scar over his right eye who stood by it was anything to go by.

Naruto merely flashed him the letter and he unlocked the door, allowing himt o pass.

He took a step inside, having the door close behind him. He was just about to take a nice look at everything when he he saw the shadow on the ground grow, and the extreme sense of touch that he had gained from years of hard training let him actually feel the air touch his body as it shifted behind him.

Naruto jumped and rolled to the side, allowing a sword that was as thin as needle to stick into the ground where he had been standing before. Its wielder, a man with messy beige hair and a facial mask was standing on top of it.

The blond readied himself for a fight when loud laughter made him turn his head.

In the imddle of the wide, clean room sat a large, round wooden table. Around it were sitting four dangerous-looking individuals.

They were all playing what Naruto deduced to be Poker with a bunch of fake chips. From what he could tell, no one was winning. Not noticeably, at least.

Every single pair of eyes was directed at him, all giving him an evaluating look. Satisfied, one who had white hair and who seemed the leader rose from his chair, extending a friendly hand towards Naruto, who was pulling his mask aside.

Aside from his shoulder-length hair, he also had sharpened teeth, a trait that Naruto knew was common to all of the Seven. He wore a dark, sleeveless shirt, light-coloured pants and striped leg-warmers typical of his village. He carried a water bottle attached to a belt around his waist and wore bandages around his neck — another trait shared by the seven swordsmen — and the standard Kirigakure forehead protector.

"Hello, Naruto, welcome to our headquarters. I am Mangetsu Hozuki, the leader of the Seven Swordsman of Kirigakure. The guy who just tried to impale you is Kushimaru Kuriarare, and that sword is Nuibari. Don't take it personally, he pranks every rookie like this. Most aren't fast enough to avoid it, though." He said as he shook the boy's hand. Naruto turned to see Kushimaru pull Nuibari out of the concrete and wave at him. He guessed that was his way to say "hello". Naruto took this chance to take a better look at him.

Kushimaru was very thin and tall in stature. He had long, shaggy, straw-coloured blond hair and his face was concealed by a white, porcelain mask, with a green-coloured triangle on its lower half, slits for eye-holes and Kirigakure's symbol etched into the top. His attire consisted of a sleeveless black shirt, matching pants, complete with a waist-guard, and Kirigakure's striped wrist and leg-guards.

Suddenly, Mangetsu made him turn around again.

"Come on, you have to meet the whole gang. Starting with Jinin Akebino, the wielder of Kabutowari, the sword that breaks any guard." He said, pointing to a bearded man.

Jinin had a dark-coloured beard and hair which he tied into a topknot. The remainder of his face appeared to be rather angular and featured a very protuberant nose. He wore a dark-coloured poncho cloth over a standard Swordsman attire, consisting of a sleeveless dark shirt and matching pants along with a waist-guard, pin-striped arm and leg-warmers typical of his village and Kirigakure's forehead protector.

"Hey kid, welcome to the Seven." Were the only words he directed at Naruto, immediately going back to his cards.

"Next up is Ameyuri Ringo, wielder of Kiba, the twin lightning swords..."

She waved at him with an expression of...was it lust? In her eyes.

"Finally, a handsome fella joins the team." She commented.

Ameyuri was relatively short in comparison with the other members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. She had long, red hair, black eyes, and together with a Kiri forehead protector, she also wore a simple cloth around her head, distinctively tied at both sides so as the ends of the material protruded upwards, while the remainder of hair was allowed to flow downwards. She wore a loose, pin-striped long-sleeved shirt with a dark obi around the waist, black pants which got much looser near the ends, resembling hakama, and striped leg-warmers.

"Don't worry, she flirts like that a lot. Then we have Jinpachi Munashi, the wielder of Shibuki, the exploding sword..."

Jinpachi had long, brown hair, a long beard which he wore in strands adorned with beads and his lips are also noticeably dark in colour. The top of his head was wrapped in bandages, and he had an eye-patch covering his left eye, sprouting from under his Kirigakure forehead protector. His right eye was violet, and he wore an extremely loose, long-sleeved pin-striped shirt and black pants, accentuated by the presence of striped leg-warmers matching his shirt.

A grunt was all the greetings that Naruto received from him.

"And finally, we have me, Mangetsu Hozuki. I am the wielder of Hiramekarei. As you may have noticed, two members are missing, one being Zabuza who ran away and the other being Fuguki Suikazan who was killed and had his sword, Samehada, stolen by Hoshigaki Kisame.

"That fucking fish piece of shit..." Kushimaru muttered as the rest simply nodded.

"As you know, we're a dangerous and well-known organization. We're some of the best fighters in the world, but we too need to assure things will keep on going. After overhearing Yagura complaining about having sacricied twenty hunter-nin on you alone, we though you would make a good successor to Zabuza if he were to die. We still need to find disciples for the rest of us, but hey, one is better than none, right?"

Naruto could feel all of their eyes tearing right through him as he looked down. He needed time to think.

"I still haven't said I'd join. I haven't forgotten the threat you made to my friend." He replied with an accusing glare.

"Oh, that wasn't us. Ringo over here was the one that made a last minute change. When we found out what she had done, the letter was way out of our reach." Kushimaru replied, making the woman blush.

"I wanted to make sure you'd come, sorry! But if you call her friend, that means she's not your girlfriend, right? Do you have a girlfriend?" She quickly apologized and interrogated. However, Naruto ignored her.

"Still, Yagura will send the whole damn Village after me if he finds out I've joined you guys." Jinin scoffed.

"We can offer protection. If he knows you're with us, all crimes you have committed will be forgiven and encouraged, just like it happened for the rest of us." He responded.

Naruto was left speechless, though still hesitant, and Mangetsu smiled and approached.

"You need time to think this over, we understand. It's hard for a psycho to trust anyone. We'll give you two months to decide, what do you say?" He suggested. Naruto was awe struck. _A group of renowned killers and psychopaths being this understanding and patient?_ He thought to himself.

Mangetsu seemed to read his mind, and shrugged.

"Everyone needs a safe haven. Everyone needs a family that understands and cares. Even though we're all twisted, we can still be that family..."

Naruto nodded and pulled his mask back onto his face, his eyes still wide with surprise. Decidedly, he opened the iron door and was about to step outside.

"Hey, kid!" A voice called. He turned around to find Ringo looking at him.

"Catch!"

She blowed him a kiss.

Two weeks had passed since he had left the hideout, and now that he was back, he was determined to compensate for them. It was time. It was the day he would hask her out.

He opened the shed's door and ran down teh stairs, descending to the "cave".

He was about to yell their names when he found nothing. The hideout was empty.

Naruto searched each room, each division for any sign of them, but he found nothing. Nothing but a set of bloody sheets that were on Zabuza's bed, and a bottle of medicine on his nightstand.

Confused, he went back to the centre of their "home", finding a small piece of paper on the table.

He picked it up and read it.

_Naruto-kun, I'm sorry we aren't here, but Zabuza-san and I are going to need more time to complete this mission. We have underestimated our opponents and had to retreat. Zabuza-san was bed-ridden for a week. I had to take care of him. That should explain the bloody sheets._

_Aside that, as I write, I tremble. Our enemies are far superior than what we expected. This Konoha-team is capable. The pace at which Zabuza-san was defeated was...intimidating, to say the least. None were so much as seriously wounded, not even the Genin, and I fear for our well-being. However, we are leaving right now to finish the job. _

_PS: We should be back in three days. If we aren't, we're either dead or inprisoned. In any case, we will never see each other again, and there is something I'd like you to know before that. I'd like you to know that...I love you. I always have._

_Hope to see you again,_

_Haku._

On the end of the letter, it loooked like someone had put lipstick on and kissed it. The date on it was a week before the current day. Naruto's eyes turned into slits with fury as he crumpled it.

"So, this is the place?" The blond asked, receiving a lazy nod from the drunk old man.

Tazuna was a grey-haired, bespectacled man with a large beard and dark eyes. He wore a sleeveless v-neck shirt with an obi, pants and a pair of sandals. He also carried a towel around his neck and wore a pointed hat on his head.

They were currently in front of two graves. Both had a single, miserable tombstone, which read Yuki, Haku" and "Momochi, Zabuza" respectively. Against the first layed a Kirigakure hunter-nin mask, while against the second was leaning a broken KubiKiriBocho, which was now at a third of its normal size.

A full week of threatening to kill, bribing and beating up several of society's less reputable members in the Land of Waves had led to this, all because of that damned letter.

And now there he was, staring at the two graves of the girl he loved and the man that had acted as both a father and a teacher to him for most of his life. Both were the ones who saved him from the misery of living in Konoha, and had given him a home. And now, both were dead at his feet. Both had been killed by three Genin assholes and some Jounin fucker.

"So, who did you say were the ones who saved this village? I'd like to know them." He asked, determined to find them out and murder them in the most gruesome of ways. Tazuna shrugged.

"The brats were two dark-wearing guys, Sasuke and Sai, and this cute girl named Sakura. Their boss was a white-haired man named Kakashi." He replied.

"This girl, Sakura, what did she look like? I want to thank them for their services personally." Naruto asked, knowing that most information the drunk would give wouldn't be reliable. However, if he were to ask about the only girl, that would probably change. He'd "ask" Sakura for the rest.

"She had fair-skin, and wore her forehead protector or whatever so it would hold her hair out of her face. She liked using weapons, but honestly, she was damn useless in a fight, really. Anyway, she wore a pink blouse, I think? Maybe it was a dress, I don't know. I was drunk."

Naruto nodded, mentally registering the notes so he would be able to track the girl down later. He stepped forward, grabbing Haku's mask and putting it on, before turning and picking up KubiKiriBocho, or at least, what was left of it. He would need something to remember both if he was going to do what he was thinking of doing.

Tazuna's eyes widened at the sight of him picking it up with only his left arm, almost effortlessly, when even the strongest of the village could only barely pick it up using both his arms.

"Wow, be careful with that, boy. It might be broken, but I've seen that thing cut through a man with no issues at all." He advised. Naruto chuckled as he turned around to face him. Tazuna was so drunk he didn't even question the boy's itnerrogation and "grave-robbing".

"Don't worry, I know how to handle it." The blond replied, and suddenly, with a swift movement of the arm, he made the broken KubiKiriBocho go through the old man.

The rapid force, the sharp edge of the sword and Tazuna's surprise and lack of time to prepare for it combined made it so he was cleanly bisected in only one hit.

His face was still shocked as the legs that were no longer forced to stay still by the now separated nervous system and brain gave out and fell backwards, while the upper body fell forward, both showering the surrounding area in a spray of blood and a drop of entrails.

Naruto, who was now covered in blood drops picked up the now completely restored KubiKiriBocho and started his trip. _Mental Note: Kill the Konoha Team, then join the Seven and kill the Mizukage to get control over Kirigakure, just like Zabuza wanted._

Now determined, he went forward.

**Chapter 1, my friends. More will come, I promise. Any suggestions, please review or PM, and if you like it, please Follow or Favorite. I love you all! See you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Uzumaki Naruto was looking down at his prey, with the eyes of a cold-blooded killer. He normally didn't like granting freebies and killing people who could later be worth money, but this was a special case. After all, this girl had been involved in the murder of his only family, friends, mentor and love.

This girl had gathered the most elements he had been warned about out of all the people he managed to scout that day in Konoha, just after he infiltrated. Pink Qipao dress, fan of weapons – which was evident by the weapon-filled walls- and was, in Naruto's opinion, cute. He only hoped that the old man's description was spot on.

-Tenten's POV-

It had been an exhausting day. Just out of their tenth C-Rank Bandit Hunt, Team Gai were awarded two off days. The bun-haired girl could barely believe it. A break? Gai-sensei had definitely swallowed some bad food.

She wouldn't complain, however. Resting her torn muscles and battered bones would be just like heaven.

So first things first – taking one nice, long, steaming bath to kill off the stress. Just feeling the boiling water crashing down on her soft skin was almost enough to take her into Nirvana.

After she was done, she would dry herself up and throw on a pair of white panties under one big white sleeping shirt. Casual all the way. She deserved it, after all.

She exited her bathroom into the one and only, yet gigantic bedroom that made up the last floor of her house. She was an orphan, after all. Nobody else lived there. This fact only had made it easier for the hunter that she wasn't aware of to infiltrate.

Tenten sat down by her desk, right by the side of her bed. Her long, dark-brown hair had been split into two by her fingers and she was now busy curling each half up into an individual bun on the top of her head.

However, as soon as she was done with the last one, she saw a shadow flickering on one of the lamps, and immediately snapped her head to search for what had caused such movement.

On the ceiling, looking down at her was a crouched figure, which wore a black tank top, black trousers and sneakers. This individual wore a Kirigakure ANBU Black Operations mask and carried one intimidatingly long butcher knife, which she recognized as KubiKiriBocho, one of the legendary seven swords.

Lastly, this person had blonde spiked hair coming out from behind the mask, and the eyes that were glaring at her with hate and killing intent were icy blue.

Suddenly, the person with visible musculature fell at her, swinging the sword.

With a yelp, she rolled to the side, just in time to avoid the blade that sliced her desk, chair and even wall in two.

She barely had the time to stand up as he quickly brought his sword up again in an upwards slash using the sword in a reverse grip, as if he was to stab with said knife.

Tenten managed to pull one of her tall lamps from the side to place it in the path of the blade. Of course, such a stupidly weak staff of wood couldn't stop one of the legendary swords. However, it managed to deflect and alter its course, allowing her to be unscathed.

However, the assassin had spun with his blow, delivering a left side kick right below her chest, sending her crashing into her wooden wardrobe, and having her fall on her butt, with one eye closed at the pain she was feeling.

As she looked up at him, he rose his sword, allowing it to rest on his right shoulder, pointing up and towards his left with a bored expression and body language, Zabuza style.

"I know exactly what's going on through your head at the moment. Who are you? Why are you doing this? What's your problem? What have I done to you? Among many others." The boy spoke. However, from his size and musculature, and even voice, he was no longer a boy. He was a killer, hardened via pain.

"Frankly, I don't give a flying fuck about any of your doubts or worries, but this is a special case. I want you to know exactly why you are dying, and I want you to do so slowly and painfully."

Tenten's eyes widened at his explanation of the current situation. There was no hint of deceit, no insecurity to be detected in the enemy's voice. It was crystal clear. If she didn't do something -soon- she would find herself slashed apart in her own room.

Her sadistic, masochistic and primal side even considered the boy attractive and basically, a huge turn no, simply by his physical appearance, lack of ability to care about the fact her legs were spread in front of him with her panties showing and the fact that he had already caused her pain. However, her rational side took over.

With a roar of animalistic rage, Naruto slammed his sword's blade into the ground where Tenten was, cutting a hole into the lower floor of the house, allowing for direct eyesight into the kitchen. The girl herself had rolled back, taking out a metal-shaft Naginata from one of the wall's holsters.

"So you're going to play, huh? That's fine. Any and all effort you take against me is useless. I'm going to put your pretty face through the wall, bunny."

Tenten made a determined face. She knew there was a possibility she'd be killed anyway, so she had slapped the seal that had been planted on the back of her right thigh. It was a simple beeping seal, which alarmed any other users of said seal in the vicinity. Which meant, she was warning Gai, Lee and Neji.

She just hoped they'd come in time as Naruto sped towards her, his sword swiping through the air.

-Meanwhile-

"Gai-sensei, can I have a little bit of sake?"

"Of course you can't, my youthful student. First, because it would deterr your progress and growth. Second because I do not want to pay for the damage of six different bars again."

"But Gai-sensei!"

"Lee, I'm saying this only because I love you like a son. You ask me that question again and I'll have Neji put you to sleep before you can move."

"...GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

Right by the two hugging individuals who had made a beach and a sunset spring up out of the darkness of the night was the poor Hyuuga Neji, rubbing his eyes and temples and wondering what kind of crimes he had committed in a past life to deserve such hell.

Suddenly, though, a burn on the trio's left upper arms caught their attention.

They all stared at their seals, which were the color red, before staring at each other. None of them were in trouble. None of them had touched their seals.

"Tenten!" They all spoke at the same time. Gai immediately turned "leader" mode on.

"Her home! Let's hurry!"

-Tenten's House-

"Gaah!" Tenten squealed as her body crashed through her bedroom door, landing on the hard ground, where the pieces of a Naginata and those of a Jian sword lay, together with multiple other weapons that she had utilized.

Her body was covered in small cuts, and she was starting to feel the impact from the blood loss. Her enemy, though, was absolutely unscathed. Despite the gigantic size of the sword, he could wield it effortlessly, and with an agility that put to shame the most graceful of animals or movements.

However, she was not just about to let him beat her at her own game.

Taking a Dao Sabre from the wall, she quickly moved in in a surprise attack, cutting through the air where his neck had been, in an attempt to decapitate him.

However, the boy's agility and body control skills were more than enough to simply avoid this attack.

He literally allowed his body to fall until it was parallel with the floor, his knees were bent, and his feet were the only thing touching the ground, matrix style.

As her eyes widened with terror at the power and skill of her enemy, her fear only deepened as his body rose again, until he was standing straight up once more, staring into her soul with his cold-killer's eyes.

He spun, letting his blade stay behind him, making use of his other, shorter weapon – a pair of artificial steel long claws that he wore with his left hand, Vega style.

Naruto swung, delivering four continuous and paralel slashes to her torso, from her lower right to her upper left.

She let out a cry of pain as the blood was drawn out of her and she fell from the air onto the floor, the Dao landing far away from her.

- Gai/Lee/Neji-

"Come on, Neji! Lee! We're almost there! Just a bit more!" The Jounin voiced his motivations as Lee wore a nervous expression on his face.

"Gai-sensei. The seal. It's growing redder and hotter by the second!"

"I know! But we must believe everything will be ok! Move it! Double timing!"

"HAI SENSEI!"

- Tenten's Home -

The bun-haired girl had tried. She really had, but she just wasn't able to defeat the blonde devil who was now pushing her against the wall with his sword.

He was making use of KubiKiriBocho's half-circle at the bottom of the blade to push her against the wall, able to decapitate her at any time.

"Just...*cough*...just one question..."

He rose an eyebrow.

"Are...are you...Momochi Zabuza?"

He frowned. Was the girl growing dellusioned with the blood lost?

"Of course not, I'm his avenger. You should know that very well, since you helped kill him. Isn't that right...Sakura?"

Tenten's eyes widened. Sakura? She wasn't that pink-haired banshee! However, she couldn't say that without seeming like a liar, so her eyes simply drifted onto the floor, where something useful was lying.

Naruto drifted his eyes from her, looking at the floor, where the board that was on her door was laying. It said her name.

Tenten's room.

"Tenten's room. You wouldn't, by any chance be Tenten Sakura or something, would you?"

She shook her head nervously.

He stood still for a second before throwing his sword onto the opposite wall, sticking it there with his rage.

"FUCK! THAT DRUNK OLD PIECE OF SHIT! I SWEAR, IF I HADN'T DONE IT ALREADY I WOULD GO THERE TO KILL HIS WORTHLESS ASS!" He swore out loud in pure rage.

However he quickly put an end to his outburst as he heard the door slam open downstairs. The girl had called for help in some way.

"Tschh." He made a sound of annoyance. He took out his KubiKiriBocho in reverse grip again, before turning to Tenten.

"Sorry for the trouble, cute little bunny. Wrong person." He spoke, ready to jump out of the window. However, Tenten stopped him.

"Wait! What's your name?"

He looked back, confused.

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

After that, he jumped out of the window, breaking the glass with him as he landed on a roof, ready to run away.

"Oh no you don't!" Gai spoke as he arrived, looking straight at the would-be assassin. Still, one quick look at Tenten made him think it over.

"God damn it. She won't last too long if I don't take her to the hospital now. Lee! Neji! Go stop that killer! I'll take Tenten to the medic-nin!"

"Hai, sensei!" Both echoed, jumping out of the window as well as Tenten was picked up by Gai and taken away.

- Naruto POV-

"God fucking damn it. I should have known, That old shithead said this Sakura was worthless in combat anyway. That girl actually managed to stand up to me up to a point."

"That's right! You don't mess with Tenten!" A voice called out to him. He looked back to see a bowl-cut Genin with a green jumpsuit.

"Listen, I don't have the time for this. Get away now and I'll let you go without hurting you." Naruto replied to the boy who was almost able to keep up with his speed.

"Pfft, that's what I should be telling you!" The boy spoke, blasting off with another burst of velocity, approaching with a punch. Naruto decided he just would not have any of that. Sorry Haku, I've got to use it.

"Ice Release: Whisper In The Wind" He spoke his technique's name, performing a string of hand-seals, before turning around momentarily and blowing chakra out of his lungs.

A white cloud came out of his o-ring shaped lips, immediately covering Rock Lee in a thin layer of ice, paralyzing his every movement.

As Naruto turned around again, Lee crashed through a roof and onto the ground, definitely out of the fight.

"LEE!" Neji called out to his unconscious teammate.

"I suggest you back off or you'll face the same fate." Naruto smoke, looking behind him.

"I doubt that'll happen." A new voice came to his ears.

He stopped dead in his tracks, glancing in front of him. A squad of five ANBU Operatives stood in his way. One of them had a red eye peeking through the mask. Another had purple hair coming out from behind hers.

It was over. Naruto knew he could take on one or two, but soon he'd be overwhelmed. Besides, any attempt at discretely doing his job would be moot now. He just strapped KubiKiriBocho to his back and rose his hands, in a sign of surrender.

"That sword. It was broken the last time I saw it."

"Yeah, well, it got fixed right up after I killed a certain bridge builder with it."

Kakashi, the squad leader flinched as Naruto revealed the poor Tazuna's fate.

"Don't try anything funny. Any quick movements will get you lightning through the heart. Anything you say can and will be used against you..."

- Three Hours Later-

A dark room with a single lamp hanging from above the ceiling. An iron chair with sealed chains to trap their user. A whole crowd of ANBU Operatives, the Jounin, Maito Gai, the Genin, Tenten and the Hokage, Hiruzen himself.

This was the situation in which Naruto found himself at the time.

"Who told you to do this? Who hired you? Who are you? Where do you come from? Where did you get that sword and mask? How can you use Ice Release? I want all these questions answered in a maximum of 60 seconds." Kakashi spoke through his ANBU mask.

Naruto chuckled.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye, huh? The man who copied a thousand techniques?" Naruto spoke, making Kakashi uncomfortable.

"I'm a ninja who managed to infiltrate Konohagakure no Sato and harm one of your ninja at will without much effort at all, throwing another one into the hospital. I wield KubiKiriBocho and a Hunter-nin mask. Trust me when I tell you that all of those strategies you're going to use, good cop, bad cop, torture, negotiation, all of it, I've done and have suffered them. Nothing you'll do to me will get me to speak a word."

Hiruzen rose an eyebrow.

"One would only use such a strategy if they were sure they had an advantage on the interrogator. You are currently in no position to speak such words." He said. Naruto chuckled once more.

"I came here for one objective and one objective only. To kill Sakura, Sai, Sasuke and Kakashi, all of them Hidden Leaf ninja, for killing my mentor and love. After that, I am going to join the Seven Ninja Swordsman, who have granted me an invitation already. Then, I will murder the Mizukage, Yagura. From there, I will take Kirigakure as mine, just like Zabuza wanted."

A pause was had. All staring at him with shock. Such a young man with such determination.

"I will. Now, we can forget all about this night, we can let me go and everything will be ok. I will come back to kill those four, but that's it. That's my counter-proposal, Hatake Kakashi."

All remained silent. Naruto turned a smiling face towards Tenten.

"Sorry for the whole trouble, bunny. If it's any consolation, I'm pretty sure you're a whole lot stronger than that Sakura girl."

"TARENKYAKU!" A voice was heard outside the door, followed by the door itself flying into the opposite wall, an ANBU Operative attached to it.

All of the present people moved to act, but they suddenly stopped.

"Oh no you don't, you dipshits. Demonic Flute: Phantom Sound Chains." A red-haired girl walked in, playing a melody on her flute, making literally everybody freeze.

An overweight boy came in and broke the chair's chains with a single punch, immediately helping him up.

Naruto was suspicious.

"Who the hell are you guys?"

"We've come from Orochimaru-sama. I advise you follow us if you're in search of a safe haven and power." The red-haired girl spoke, leading him out of the room as she kept playing.

Naruto looked backwards, not aware of what to do, before simply dashing out of the room, willing to risk his life over it.


End file.
